mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE 2.0
The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE 2.0 is a revamped version of SMG4's The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE. Synopsis Mario has challenged EVERYONE IN THE SMG4 UNIVERSE and MARK EVANS FROM THE RANDOM BLOCK UNIVERSE to climb his tower full of trials and obstacles! WHO WILL MAKE IT TO THE TOP!? Plot Everyone is all ganged near a castle with Mario talking to them via monitor, introducing them to his own challenge, where everyone who was chosen by Mario to participate to try and reach the top... AGAIN. Toad and Wario ask for free money, which Mario promised all of the contestants, hovever he has something different. Luigi questions if it is a magical unicorn, but Mario says it's not that and says to Luigi, but it's a mystery box, which is the grand prize for reaching the top. Mario warns them that there are obstacles along the way to the top, which excites Meggy, Bowser and Lord Crump, but frightens Luigi and Fishy Boopkins. Before the challenge begins, Mario asks the participants to not die, because he is not going to cover any medical bills. Mark Evans has an idea, and yells "MONEYYY" to give medical bill money for Mario. The gate opens, and everybody runs. Floor 1: The Pit. 150 Participants The first floor of the castle is a room with a pit, which is just a big hole that people must jump over to reach the other side. Mark Evans is the first to jump, and crosses the hole and yells "Aw right! Aw right! Mark Evans's the winner of the challenge!" SMG4 was the second to jump, but misses an inch and falls. DEAD. Other contestants then start running mindlessly to the pit. DEAD. Elvin Gadd uses a jetpack to easily cross over the pit while Wario tries to use a Yoshi as a piggyback ride, only to crush his legs due to his weight. Multiple Goombas then use themselves as a bridge, only to be then brocken apart by Gourmet Guy. DEAD. Elimination status: * Failed the challenge: SMG4, Gourmet Guy, multiple Goombas and 67 others. * Failed by others: Yoshi Floor 2: The Slope. 79 Participants The second floor was a huge slope with a retro Donkey Kong who tosses random items. The contest started with retro Donkey Kong yelling "ITS RAINING SHIT! HALLELUJAH, ITS RAINING SHIT!". Toadsworth tried to climb the slope but was knocked down by barrels. DEAD. Luigi jumped across barrels but was knocked down by Wario, but not DEAD. Link casually danced his way up singing Staying Alive while nearby, several Koopa Troopas were knocked down by barrels with Mark Evans jumping above them. Bowser also climbed to the top but called everyone a loser as he had an ingenious plan: Sing I'm Backing Up and use his shell to bounce off the objects. Both Bob and Fishy Boopkins also made it to the top but only because Bob was using the Spike as meatshield. Followed closely by Waluigi. He, however, saw a huge object coming his way and grabbed a pole to cling into. A few more heavy objects soon came and smashed Waluigi's face, causing him to let go. DEAD. Towards the end of segment, Bowser, Meggy, Link, Bob, Fishy Boopkins and Mark Evans run while Professor E. Gadd tried cheesing the floor using his jetpack again but got hit with a chair. DEAD. Elimination status: * Failed: Toadsworth, Waluigi, Professor E. Gadd, multiple Koopas and multiple others. Floor 3: The Gargoyle. 62 Participants In the third floor, Mario introduced the participants to his friend, Gobbles The Gargoyle. They have to laugh him to pass, if they have bored, they DEAD. Wario went first by doing a slapstick comedy of throwing a pie to Luigi's face. Gobbles laughed and allowed both of them to continue. Frankie went next and Frankie started to a sing a song about his "dingaling" confusing Gobbles to kill Frankie. Both Fishy Boopkins and Mark Evans were next. Naturally worried, they quickly came a plan to have Gobbles laugh: A tap dance. Bowser then saw what Fishy Boopkins was doing and claimed he could do better by tap dancing faster. Differences from SMG4's version * In this video, 150 participants appear as the challenge gang. In SMG4's version, 30 less participants participated in Mario's Challenge. * Mario's head looks like from Super Mario 64's one while in monitor. In the original, it has stretched mustache and mouth.